<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Outta Me by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223798">Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Outta Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Background Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Gen, Minor Castiel/Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"am i speaking to belphegor's father?"</p><p>castiel held back a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "yes, this is his father. what happened?" he asked, hoping that the person he was talking to wasn't a doctor about to tell him that his son needs emergency surgery or some freak shit, "this is officer jacobs, i found belphegor and i'm sorry to say and....he wasn't exactly sober."</p><p>..........you've got to be fucking joking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Outta Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Twenty Six : "Where Are You?"</p><p>this is the au where belphegor and jack are twins and castiel and kelly are their parents, also maggie is their little sister because i miss her.</p><p>basically belphegor is the rebellious punk twin and he throws monster cans at cop cars while yelling acab</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as soon as castiel's phone rang, he grabbed it and immediately began speaking with even looking at the number as he hoped that whoever was calling was the person he'd been calling for hours now, "belphegor kline, where are you?" <br/><br/>"<em>am i speaking to belphegor's father</em>?" <br/><br/>castiel held back a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "yes, this is his father. what happened?" he asked, hoping that the person he was talking to wasn't a doctor about to tell him that his son needs emergency surgery or some freak shit, "<em>this is officer jacobs, i found belphegor and i'm sorry to say and....he wasn't exactly sober</em>." <br/><br/>..........you've got to be fucking joking. <br/><br/>"is he alright?" <br/><br/><em>"yes, he's fine. he's sitting in a waiting cell because he got a little aggressive</em>." <br/><br/>castiel took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair before getting up from the couch, "i'll be there soon."</p><p>
  <strong>•◇•</strong>
</p><p>belphegor looked up from his lap as he heard footsteps, seeing the rather young police officer who arrested him walking up to the cell he was in, "hello again." he smiled and the officer rolled his eyea as he unlocked the cell, "your dad's here, kid." <br/><br/>"you're like three years older than me, don't call me kid." <br/><br/>"just get the hell outta here." <br/><br/>belphegor gave the officer a sarcastic smile, standing up from the cell bench before walking out, following the guy out to the front of the police station where he saw his father sitting in a cushioned chair looking annoyed as hell. <br/><br/>oops. <br/><br/>"hey dad." belphegor muttered, briefly raising a hand in a wave and castiel looked up, silently standing and walking over to the front desk, "is there anything i need to sign? or pay for?" he asked and belphegor looked down at the floor, relief filling him when the officer said that there was no payment needed; good thing the monster can he threw managed to miss the cop car he was aiming for or else he'd be even more screwed. <br/><br/>belphegor waited in silence as his dad signed a few papers before the man gestured for him to follow and they walked out of the station, it still dark outside as the sun hadn't rose yet despite it being almost six in the morning. <br/><br/>it was agonizingly silent for several minutes, belphegor holding his knees to his chest in the passenger seat of his dad's car as they drove back home, guilt sitting heavy in his chest as his phone sat just as heavy in his jacket pocket, knowing that it was filled with unread messages from castiel. <br/><br/>"......i'm sorry." <br/><br/>castiel sighed a little, belphegor able to sense the lecture he was about to be given, "you were gone for <em>hours</em>, do you have any idea how worried i was?" <br/><br/>"my phone was--" <br/><br/>"i don't care if your phone was dead, it's the fact that i only knew where you were because i got a call from the goddamn police station!" castiel spat, belphegor looking over to his dad and practically seeing the steam coming from his ears, "what made you think that throwing something a cop car was a good idea?" <br/><br/>"i only threw it because the cop was nate jacobs, plus i missed." <br/><br/>"that's not the point! you nearly caused property damage and you got arrested! i don't care who the officer was and you're <em>so</em> fucking lucky that you missed!" he screamed, a pang of emotion stabbing into belphegor's chest and he looked away, resting his head on his folded arms, "i'm sorry." the boy mumbled, having no idea what else to say, and castiel sighed, "you know that i'm okay with you going out and partying with friends, its when you ignore me and stay out until six in the morning." <br/><br/>"and when i get arrested?" <br/><br/>"<em>especially</em> when you get arrested." <br/><br/>&lt;belphegor took a deep breath, "how long am i grounded for?" he mumbled and castiel scoffed a little, a tiny smile on his face, "you're eighteen years old, i don't think me grounding you would do much of anything." he replied and belphegor let out a breathy laugh, "of course, i'm gonna talk to your mother and you know that she'll want to talk to you about this." his father added and belphegor groaned, leaning his head against the window as he knew that getting a lecture from kelly was going to cause extreme guilt because she didn't get angry, just sad. <br/><br/>"........how freaked out are jack and maggie?" <br/><br/>"they're pretty sure you're alive and managed to go to bed, or maggie did at least." castiel answered calmly, belphegor frowning a little as he knew how anxious his twin and younger sister could get and he figured that him being gone for hours and hours had gotten to them, "i'm sorry." <br/><br/>"you already apologized to me, say that to your mother and siblings instead."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>